


Life Is Either A Daring Adventure Or Nothing

by HailSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is generally okay with things, Reader-Insert, Skeletons, bleh work, except work, move in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: All your life all you wanted was...a peaceful home. You were okay with everything else, so long as you had a home.Of course, things happen, causing you to rent out to a pair of skeleton brothers.Oh boy.Well...at least they like DDR. Right?(A Reader Insert fic wherein one skeleton brother finds out he's ~internet famous~, another finds himself slowly healing from the trauma of his past, and the MC is...debating if one truly could live only on spaghetti.That answer is a solid maybe.)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Life Is Either A Daring Adventure Or Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Choice, We Become Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm naming all chapters after inspiring quotes you can't stop me ayo
> 
> also I apologize in advance if you've come hoping for a Reader/Sans  
> it's not happening  
> as I'm writing this basically through a POV Of 'You' aka 'Me', I just don't feel comfortable with that. I'm Autochorissexual, which means I don't like inserting me in a situation that can become sexual, and honestly I'm debating if I'm even comfortable with romance.  
> But, as obvious with my other stories, I don't hesitate to yoink my fave ships into those situations
> 
> But if you're here to see kooky antics like two gal pals hanging out and playing Kingdom Hearts or Papyrus training for a marathon, you made it!!!

When you were very young, you had one dream: own your own home.

Why?

To have your own space, of course! You would dream of seven-story homes with multiple rooms on top of one another a la Weasley Home. You would think of computers and offices and bookcases, about video games and a good kitchen. Not too big, you weren’t THAT good of a cook, but something that didn’t squeeze you in tightly and make you feel like the last bit of toothpaste in the tube.

Over the years, you scrimped and saved and managed to get just enough for a down payment...to rent to own...well, better than nothing.

The home was, in your opinion, perfect. Strangely cheap for a three-bedroom, but it was enough for you for your friends to stay over or your family when they could. There was a backyard with a garden-which you...tried...to keep green and pretty-a carport that housed your bike, a kitchen enough for a single person as yourself, and a large living room that held a TV you splurged on (it was so big!!! So big!!!!), along with a gaming system and a mixture of simulation games, PvP, and online multiplayer.

Life...was good.

And then the landlord died.

At first, you were deeply saddened. Said landlord was so kind, would ask after your friends (Lily and Amanda), check in to make sure you were eating right like an old grandfather. And then you were worried...what would you do now? You felt bad for thinking about your own needs, but well, this meant the difference between homelessness and...not!

Thankfully the adult children of the landlord were very understanding. They agreed that you could continue to pay towards it to own the home. None of them wanted the home for various reasons and...well, it was a nice stroke of luck. You still went and put a few flowers on the landlord’s grave when you could, as a thank you.

...and then your luck turned sour.

See, just because laws and rules are in place, doesn’t mean that people will follow them. A distant relative of the deceased owner, greedy for money, dipped against the mortgage loan that you were paying on. You weren’t sure how it worked-mortgages and their rates made your head spin, just tell what to pay, dammit!-but all of a sudden your monthly rent skyrocketed to three times the normal price.

And the only thing the lenders could say was ‘Well...sorry.’

Great.

Thanks.

So good.

So, well, then you had to be a landlord yourself! Which was a freaky thing to consider, honestly? You were pretty passive on things so, having to be responsible for a tenant’s room and rent and so on was...unnerving. But, it had to go the way it went. Your mother of course offered to help, but you declined. She wouldn’t be able to cover the amount you needed, and besides, you were trying to be independent you know?

(Plus, well, you just felt guilty accepting it, anyway. Not that it stopped her from placing a few twenties in a birthday card one year.)

You put in the paper about needing some tenants, explained the situation wherein they would rent a room, finagled a bit as it got too wordy, got it published, and then also made the very brave decision of adding it onto Craigslist.

Let’s be real. Craigslist is fucking scary sometimes. But you had to bite the bullet as it was free, and free is always good in this day and age.

You let it ride for a while, as best you could. You worked overtime at your job, stashing away as much as you could to pay rent, breathing a little easier when you could, panicking over the next time, and so on. 

And then...you got a call.

~~

“Hello?”

“Uh, hi, is this *name* ?”

“Mm-hmm,” you mumbled, popping a can of Cola with ease as you hop up onto the barstool. “Yeah um, who’s this?”

“Saw yer ad in the paper,” the voice drawled almost sleepily, which, to be fair, it was like...8 in the morning. On your day off. Booo….wait no, he saw the ad! You shook your head free of the cobwebs as the voice continued, “Just ah, wondered what the restrictions were.”

“...on....what?”

“...do ya rent to monsters?”

Oh yeah. That.

So about a year or two ago-you lost track of time so easily, where did the years go?-a little kid fell into the mountain and brought out an entire race of monsters. Which was pretty rad in your opinion, you go little kidaroo. But this led to a lot of...uneasiness? Maybe? Some people didn’t like the monsters and demanded them to be banned from certain places, while others stood up for them, raising up that they were just as much citizens as anyone else in the country.

You...thought they were cool!

You saw a cat monster across from your home a lot, she seemed to be renting as well, and she had had a kitten last month.

_And you got to hold them._

Top ten moments of your life, if you’re honest. So monsters, cool, awesome, mostly since you hadn’t met a lot of them but if they were as cool as your neighbor and her tiny baby kitten, like, they were a-ok in your book!

You zoned back in once you noticed that a few seconds had passed by without an answer. “Oh! Yeah yeah, sorry, I, haha,” you laugh, leaning back on the stool and causing it to lift on two legs. “Sorry, I was thinking about my neighbor, she has a kitten, you should see them...a-anyway! Cutting myself off there, yeah, absolutely, I’ve got no problems there!” You pause. “...unless you’re a vampire. I need all my blood.”

There was a chortle over the phone and a sigh. “Kid, you’re hilarious. But no _fang_ about it, I ain’t a bloodsucker.” You held in a snicker, although you’re sure the snort echoed over the phone. “So uh, it’d be me and my bro, could we come by?”

Aw man. Your day off, slung to the air to _adult_. Boo. Boo! But, well, it WAS your day off and it’d be the perfect opportunity to take your time. “Sure, you got the address? It’s a bit finicky on Maps, so if you drive slow and see the house with the bright blue door, thaaaat’s me!”

“Well, we’ll be ‘blue’y careful not to miss it.”

Gods dammit why was he so punny?! Anyway, you agreed on within the next few hours and got off the phone, plopping your head on the island in the kitchen. Bother. You had wanted to catch up with an event on STO and check your emails. But, adulting.

Adulting sucked.

~~

Out of all the monsters you expected...it wasn’t _skeletons_.

You had even envisioned a dragon, but not skeletons!

Not that that was bad, you adored skeletons (Halloween was an EVENT for you), but you just...couldn’t wrap your mind around it, for some reason.

They had pulled up in a red corvette (‘little red corvette~’ shut up, brain) and one had jumped out with aplomb and grace, making you clap lightly as the other just shuffled out of the car with a yawn.

“HUMAN!” the taller yelled, and you blinked as he struck a pose with his hand up in the air. “MY BROTHER SAYS YOU MAY HAVE A ROOM FOR US TO RENT, NYEH HEH HEH!”

“...you look familiar,” you mumble, squinting at the taller as he gasps, his scarf somehow flowing in the non-existent wind.

“PERHAPS YOU HAVE SEEN ME ON THE MANY NEWS INTERVIEWS WITH FRISK!”

Not possible, you hated putting on CNN, all it was was two or three people ‘politely’ talking over one another to the point it would drive you insane. Plus, you had Prime. Who wants to watch the news when you can binge Good Omens 24/7? All the same, you shrug, nodding. “Sure. Anyway uh, come on in?”

The taller-oh shit you didn’t even ask names, what kind of host were you!-bounded over the grass of the yard while the shorter shuffled over. He had on a hoodie, shorts, tank top, and bunny slippers.

Gods that was such a mood.

The taller had some kind of armor on, and vaguely, you wondered if you could make that color palette on Sims…

“So uh, I’m *name* , as you probably knew,” you laugh nervously, socks slipping against the carpet as you lead them into the living room. “Whooooo are you?’

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ONCE ROYAL SENTRY TO THE ROYAL GUARD!” He struck another pose, which seemed out of place in your semi-boring home, while the smaller winked from the side.

“Sans. Brother ta the Great Papyrus.”

Aww...brotherly bonding! You never got why people assumed siblings should always be at each other’s throats. Why couldn’t they get along for at least half a second? You zoned back in and nodded. “Cool, cool. I don’t have siblings. Soooo thiiiiis is the living room,” you waved around. The couch was green and fluffed up, no leather as you couldn’t stand the sound, but soft plush and L-shaped. On the coffee table laid a puzzle book you had put a pen in to keep place but never got back to. “You can uh, do whatever, I guess. Just if you play the games don’t save over my saves, please?”

Sans seemed a bit uneasy at that for some reason-was he the kind of brother who deleted saves??? For shame!!!-but Papyrus quickly nodded. “NYEH! OF COURSE! HOWEVER, I AM MORE FOR THE PHYSICAL NATURE OF FUN!”

“I mean I got DDR if you want.” You shrug. No one ever took you up on DDR except Amanda, and only when she was very very drunk. “Oh, reminds me, if Amanda and Lily come by-my friends-you don’t have to like, hide away or anything, they’re pretty laid back too.”

“Kay.”

“NYEH, HOW AMAZING, HUMAN, TO HAVE SUCH GREAT FRIENDS!!”

Heh, cool.

You waved at the kitchen idly. “I don’t cook a lot, but I do ask that you not eat the sorbet in the freezer. You guys can buy some if you want, but it’s the only ice cream I can have.”

“WHY IS THAT, HUMAN?” Papyrus seemed so interested. It was nice, almost like you were the tutorial maker this time instead of the pixies in that one game.

“I can’t have milk.” You shrug. “So if you wanna cook dinner or something but it has cheese or milk products, I just can’t have it. Sorry.” You pause. “Unless it’s cheddar. Or unless I just feel like the need for cheese. Cheese is so good.”

Your lamenting of cheese was interrupted by Sans’ chuckle. “So you’re ‘dairy’ regretful about not being able ta milk some free food outta us?”

You’re pretty sure the noise you made wasn’t human, or monster, but Papyrus seemed most offended on your behalf. “SANS!” He had his hands on his hips. “THAT IS VERY RUDE TO SAY!”

“...don’t ya mean ‘dairy’ rude?” Sans responded, keeping a straight face...er...grin? Your shoulders shook harder as Papyrus stomped his foot, but he was grinning as well. You didn’t know bone was so...malleable.

You tried to find a punny way to use that as Papyrus groaned, “SANS, PLEASE! THE HUMAN DOES NOT WANT TO HEAR YOUR ATROCIOUS PUNS!”

You definitely wanted to hear more atrocious puns. But, all the same, if they didn’t get through seeing the house, they’d stay all day. Which, wouldn’t be so bad. You could show them your farm on Stardew Valley. It had five of the same scarecrow and you were not one bit ashamed of that fact.

Either way, you quickly moved on, making a motion to a glass door near the stove. “Ah, that’s to the backyard, you can do what you like…” You peered out at the sad-looking half garden far from the patio, and you grimaced. “Might even be good for the tomatoes,” you muttered.

Papyrus gasped, peering over your shoulder and pulling on his scarf. “NYEH? WE CAN HELP YOUR ARTISTIC VIEW OF THE GARDEN???”

“Considering my artistic view has half of it dead...yes.”

Down the hall, you motioned at one door that had a smear of green paint that no matter what you did it would not be removed from the white door. “This is my room, uuuh...I usually have it locked, even if no one’s around, don’t take it to heart?”

Sans shrugged. “No skin off our bones.”

Papyrus glared down at his brother as you covered your mouth. “SANS! WE HAVE NO SKIN AT ALL! THAT DOESN’T MAKE SENSE.”

Sans shrugged, still grinning, and you couldn’t help but shake your head, leading them down the hall further. “Bathroom...you uh, might not need the toilet, but this one and the other down that way have baths inside. This one doubles as a shower…” You hummed, nudging open the door at the split, both doors facing one another in a Y-pattern. “Okay so this is the first room, you guys can decide who gets where.”

This one had a large bed shucked against the corner of the wall. There was a desk at the end, an empty bookcase, a closet and a small TV atop the dresser. Sans pointed with his thumb at it as Papyrus bounced inside. “What about that?”

“Yeah, that’s yours too.” You shrugged. “I’ve got the main one in the living room, but I know no one likes what I watch so.”

“Hm.”

You wondered what that meant, but shrugged it off. The other room was nearly the same, except this one had a larger set of windows facing the backyard. Your mother had often stayed there when she did some surprise visits, and didn’t understand your need to cover the windows so much, so she put some lace curtains on it to let in the light. There was also a small ivy beside the little TV.

“That guy’s Tam. If you don’t wanna water him it’s fine, I can stick him in the living room.”

Sans looked around idly as Papyrus was busy gushing over the other room. There was a set of large windows behind the bed in there, but you had covered them in blackout curtains. Papyrus already started pulling them up to let in the most amount of sunlight. Sans looked over at you, a bit nervously. “Soooo...why’s it so cheap?”

You blinked. “Huh?”

“Well. I mean.” He stumbled a bit with his words. “S’not ‘zactly usual that two rooms come up...for what you put out.”

...were you already failing this whole landlord thing? You counted it up in your head. If you did a third, and these two paid for the two rooms, then...yeah, that’d make the mortgage payment each month and you’d have money for bills, food, gas and a little bit to splurge. Were you supposed to...make it...more expensive??? 

“...I don’t get what you mean?”

Sans shrugged. “Everywhere we’ve been ‘s near three times this place.”

“Oh, I see. That’s just sucky apartments.” You nodded. You’d been there, not too long ago. The COL here was insane, you were lucky to strike it as good as you had. “Plus they have to pay employees, I don’t.”

Sans nodded slowly, shrugging again. “Kay. Um. So. When you want the...deposit or whatever it’s called?”

He was still looking a little suspicious but you didn’t care. You could check off ‘first-time landlord’ on your fake bucket list of titles you never thought to own!

And with that, you started an odd but entertaining life with these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pops gum*
> 
> sup
> 
> I'm watching Jacksepticeye play Undertale, it is soooo good ya'll.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all had fun UwU


End file.
